megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mothman
Mothman is a recurring demon in the Megami Tensei series. History A cryptid of American origin. In the mid-1960s, there were some sightings of a great winged creature with massive reddish eyes. It is thought (outside of cryptozoology) that these might actually be misconstrued sandhill cranes or barn owls. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Vermin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Vermin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Vermin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Vermin Race *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Hermit Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hermit Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hermit Arcana *Persona 5: Moon Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Fool Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Vermin Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Beast Class *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Wilder Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Wilder Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Mothman can be encountered within Nakano Stone Site's silver-level instance and is one of the two final bosses that can appear within the Old Metro instance. He appears as an NPC with DB Saitou in the later docks act and Diaspora where he offers cryptic warnings. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Mothman can be found on the lowest level of Naraku, just before the encounter with Medusa. Flynn will need the Demolingual App in order to be able to communicate with them. Mothman can teach Flynn the Shibaboo and Tarukaja skills through its Demon Whisper. Mothman is one of the demons needed to summon Plasma through special fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Mothman appears within the initial southern areas of the Fairy Forest. It can teach the Shibaboo and Rakukaja skills during Demon Whisper. This demon excels with bad status skills. ''Persona 4'' This Persona of the Hermit Arcana can be received from Shuffle Time in the Void Quest dungeon. ''Persona 5'' Mothman is the sixth Persona of the Moon Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Okumura's Palace and the Adyeshach area of Mementos, with the title "Vampire Moth." It is the first Persona to learn the Shock Boost skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Mothman yields a Foul Breath skill card. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Summonable Ally= |-| Shady Broker= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Normal = |-| Password = ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist:Poison/Bind/Sick |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Shibaboo\Innate Tarukaja\Innate Life Bonus\12 Mana Bonus\13 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *In Devil Survivor, Mothman uses Jack Frost and Pyro Jack's speech pattern of spouting Hee-ho. Category:American Mythology and Popular Culture Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Enemies